Love Is Beautiful
by KevinTheUnicorn
Summary: So I wrote this for my friend and she liked it so I decided to post it on here. Her O.C. is Dawn and I am Harley. So enjoy! O.C. x Ciel


3 Happy Valentine's Day! 3

Love Is Beautiful

An obnoxious beeping awakes me from a sweet dream. I slam my balled up fist down on the alarm. _God, Why does Harley set the alarm clock so damn early? _ I set it for seven in the morning and continue to try to sleep but no matter how long I keep my eyes shut my mind wonders to think about the words my Now ex-boyfriend had muttered to me the night before.

"You're never going to find someone who will put up with all your bullshit as long as I have!" He had screamed in my face. I hadn't wanted to go home so I snuck into Harley's apartment.

She never minds when I come over so I come pretty much everyday. We even talked about just being roommates. It was actually a good idea besides most of my stuff is here anyway and I have my own room.

Harley walks in and rips the blanket from my shoulders. I shiver as cold breeze envelopes my body. "What the hell, Harley!"

"Wake up, Dawn" She says as she pulls me from the bed by my arm. "One of my friends are coming over and we're going to have tea together."

"It is five in the morning, tea can wait until two." I mumble as I throw a pillow over my head.

"No! It's already two, the power went out yesterday and I forgot to set your alarm clock. You went to bed at five in the morning."

"You heard me get in last night?"

"Yes you weren't very graceful. You knocked over a chair and would it have killed you to pick it up?" She chuckles. She musses with my hair and looks at me worriedly, "Are you okay? And don't lie to me I hate it when you do that."

"I'm fine." I say quickly.

She gently slaps me on the back of the head and says, "Liar, but I won't push you to talk about it right now, but tonight you better tell me. I've already got tons of clearance candy ready to be eaten." She walks out her tall but slender shadow remains on the wall. Showing me that it is after noon.

_Who does she have coming over? _I throw my feet over the side of my bed and hop out. I walk over to my bathroom. My now fully blonde hair shines as the light hits it and I smile to myself. _God, I look like shit. _I brush my tangled hair that runs past my shoulders into a sleek straight waterfall of golden blonde. I wash my pale face of with a wash cloth and apply a small amount of foundation. I then outline my top eyelid with a thin line of black eyeliner. I look back into the mirror and my eye look a bolder and brighter blue. I apply small amounts of blush to my face to give it a rosy color.

When everything is done I look back into the mirror and smile at my now tolerable face. I go back into my room and slip into a freshly clean pair of black skinny jeans. Tears run up and down my legs to give me that edgy look. I pull over my head a low round cut black long sleeve shirt. I put a bright blue necklace above my collar bone and it falls right into the hollow of my chest.

I split my hair down the middle in the back and pull it over my shoulders. After I look into my full body mirror I deem myself ready to be seen in public. I throw on some black combat boots and head out into the living room where Harley and her… two… guests are waiting.

They are both male. One is tall with black hair and red eyes and a face that could kill even the most skilled of man killers. The other is a short thin dark blue haired man with a bright blue eye. His other eye is covered by and eye patch. _Totally metal, _I think to myself.

The older looking of the two wears a black shirt with a red flannel button up, and black skinny jeans. The smaller wears a Dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans.

Harley notices me walking out of my room and motions for me to come over. When I reach her she begins introductions, "Dawn this is Sebastian," She motions to the older man, "and this is his master, Ciel." She motions to the younger and my breath hitches. It's quiet enough for no one to hear though.

"Master," I say curiously, "So like as in slave?"

Ciel gives a monotone look and says, "No he is my butler."

"Oh, okay."

We all sit down for a while. Mostly it is just Ciel and I talking. Finally Harley says around 4:00 p.m., "Umm… So I am going to go start on dinner, Sebastian I am sorry to ask you to help but I am afraid my cooking won't be to Ciel's liking. So could you possibly help? If not I totally understand."

"Of course, Harley, after all this is your house."

"Thanks," Harley and Sebastian walk to the kitchen and we hear clanking dishes.

Ciel and I suffer an awkward silence as a delicious smell fills the air.

A few moments later I say, "So… uh… How long have you known Harley?" _Oh yeah fantastic conversation starter._

"For a while now we met in America, and I helped her get to Japan. What about you."

"About seven years probably, she's put up with me the longest." I smile in a sexy way that just makes boys fall for me.

"Put up with you? Why put up? You seem like a wonderful person to me." A blush rises to my cheeks, and I notice he is a little flushed to.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I smile again but this time it is an earnest smile. I quickly hide it though for the fear that he might realize that I am rapidly falling for him. _What the hell we've only been talking for two hours. God I am such a cheesecake. __**(There has to be a little flare of Harley, you've been around me for too long)**_

"So I don't really want to eat dinner, do you?" He leans in close and whispers.

"Not really."

"Then let's ditch Harley and Sebastian."

"Won't Sebastian get mad?"

"That's kind of my thing, making him mad, so how about it?"

"Sure let's go."

He grabs me by my hand and we sneak past the kitchen and to the outside.

**Harley**

"They're gone!" I say excitedly.

"It's just like you said. How did you know though?" He cast a sideways glance at me.

"When they looked at each other, didn't you see the flicker of passion suddenly pass through their eyes? Dawn was hurting before but suddenly it all disappeared when she saw him. Mmm… love at first sight; this is going to be fun!" I wink at him.

"You're very intuitive he laughs."

**Dawn**

It is around eight and Ciel and I are sitting on the top of a hill watching as the sun goes down. I can't stop smiling. _This day has been perfect. _Running around, eating random food, seeing all of those couples and knowing that I am close to being one of them, going in a two person rowboat, almost tipping it because of tickling each other, the best part was when he grabbed my hand in the big crowd and didn't let go even until now.

I notice a pair of eyes on me and I turn to see to perfect blue iris's looking into mine. "Dawn. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met."

Before I know it a tear has slipped out of my eye, then multiple and suddenly I become a mess of tears.

Ciel pulls my hand and brings me to his solid strong chest. His heart beat calms my tears. We sit there like that as the sun goes down. Then he tucks his index finger under my chin and my eyes look back into his.

His eye closes and he leans down his lips just a small distance from mine, he whispers, "I am falling for you oh so rapidly, I don't think I can stop it."

"Me too," I try to get out but just having him this close makes me so flustered and short of breath that it comes out an inaudible whisper.

His lips finally meet mine and my eyes shut. It's a long and deep kiss. It isn't sloppy but it is sweet and romantic. It's one of those kisses that take your breath away and then keep taking your breath away three hours later.

When he pulls away his face is red all the way up to his ears. From the heats of my face I can tell mine isn't much different. I burry my face into the place where his neck and shoulder meet trying to hide my face, and try to catch my breath. From the way his shoulder's move I can tell he isn't breathing so well either.

When I pull away and look into his eyes they shine with love and caring. The thought of what my ex had said has completely vanished and I know Ciel won't ever hurt me like that. No one has ever looked at me like this before. My face flushes even more and I hug him close. He wraps his arms around me tighter and buries his face in my hair kissing me softly.

When I get home later on that night and Ciel heads home, I tell Harley all about my ex and how horrible I had felt. Then I tell her about how Ciel had made me feel, and how happy I was to be around, as well as just being held by him made me feel so flustered.

She just laughs and says, "I knew you two were perfect together."

I sigh and throw my head back and say, "Man, love is a beautiful thing."


End file.
